A configuration management database (CMDB) for an information system describes the configuration items (CI) in the information system and the relationships between them. Configuration items can include, for example, data processing systems, routers, software and services. The configuration management database can be used, for example, to assess the impact of a change to the information system.
Existing CMDBs are generally constructed by defining a model for the information system using object oriented techniques and then implementing the model in a relational database, the CMDB. However, CMDBs and their models are generally difficult to extend and/or manipulate.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.